And All I Wanted Was Some Chocolate Pudding
by Mandeth
Summary: SoraXRiku Have you ever craved something so much, you would go to any extreme to get it? Well...a certain brunette has a certain urge for a certain food...and a few obstacles are in the way before he can get it...OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm just gonna make this note brief. Thanks for reading this, review, and enjoy!

Warning: Language, Sexual situations, and silly humor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And All I Wanted Was Some Chocolate Pudding…"

Another boring day in the life of the cute energetic Sora. He got up, dressed himself in his (what he thought ugly) work uniform and now he was making sandwiches for the most stick-up-the-ass people that he'd ever met. He gulped when the person he was trying to serve began to complain that they didn't have steak sauce…

"Why the hell would you call yourselves the best damn sandwich shop in town if you don't even have some damn STEAK SAUCE!"

Why couldn't the guy just go home and puts some on himself?

Looking for some help from his co-workers, all of them were just staring at the man like he had an extra head or something. Sora sighed, trying to calm the man down.

"I'm sorry sir, but we no longer carry steak sauce. Can I offer you a cookie or something?"

The man calmed down, instantly. Free things definitely calm people down.

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy my damn sandwich. Put more mustard on it."

"I'm very sorry sir." Forcing a smile, Sora complied with the man's wishes and squirted a mound of mustard on top of the sandwich, passing the said sandwich to his right as it waited to be wrapped.

"You damn well better be."

The lazy staff members finally kicked in and began ringing the man's purchases up. Sora sighed, looking at his plastic gloved hands covered with assorted vegetable juices and mustard. His forced smile faded.

People ask him, 'Do you like working for Sandwich City?'

He would laugh and reply with a big grin, 'Sure!'

Fuck that…he hated it.

"Sora."

Sora turned to the sound of one of the older workers voices named Tim. Tim was Hungarian or something like that, but Sora hated him, since Tim thought Sora was the stupidest thing on earth. The Hungarian man thought he was the boss and he loved to give Sora the most disgusting jobs.

"Go clean the bathrooms." He commanded slowly, as if he were talking to a little toddler.

Shit…that had to be the WORST job at this place.

Sora nodded, enthusiastically, but inside he was silently raving. "Sure!" Another forced smile. "No problem."

And as he walked out of the side door leading to the sandwich station, Sora could hear the rather **_loud _**mocking of him as Tim (in a really bad girly voice) mimicked Sora.

"Sure! No problem! Haha! Look at me! My name is Sowa!"

It's Sora you ass wipe…

The other workers laughed at his attempts and Sora hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, sight becoming slightly blurred.

Here, let's take a tour of the most disgusting place in the entire world.

In the back is where you can find all the vegetables and meat that are carefully packed in plastic.

The freshest sandwiches in town his ass…

In the back, there's also a freezer that chills all the meats and vegetables, especially the three-day-old vegetables that have been soaking in their dirty juices.

Thinking about it made him gag.

Then there's a little hallway that leads you to where he was now…

Cleaning the bathrooms…

Since this stupid store was hot as Hell, he was sweating his ass off and to top it off, he smelt like four-day-old bread, since he had to bake the bread today, but when didn't he do everything for these lazy asses?

This wasn't even his second week here and he was doing twenty times the work he was supposed to do! You're probably thinking:

'Why doesn't he just leave this job?'

Good question…

He guessed the pay was good…but the ultimate reason he wasn't leaving…?

Probably because his Mom would make him baby-sit his cousin…

The Blonde-Haired Devil…

Just thinking about Cloud made him shudder.

The kid had to be the scariest kid in the entire world…staring at you with his indescribable blue eyes and manipulating you to do the most degrading things…

What kind of degrading things could a little kid make you do exactly?

Let's just say he was creepy and Sora learned the hard way while playing Cloud's favorite game...

'Dare or Die'…

That's why Sora just decided to keep this shitty job…even though all he wanted to do was go home and relax…

After all…this was his summer vacation and why not waste his life away in a hot, smelly sandwich shop?

"SORA! Customers!" yelled the voice that mocked him only a few moments ago.

Why the hell can't you take them! I'm trying my best to do everything at once, you lazy bastards…

Shaking his head, Sora threw the paper towel soaked with cleaning spray away in the thrash can and washed his hands before heading out the door.

Please let my day get better…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As he plopped down on the little black sofa, Sora couldn't help but sigh with relief as his aching muscles began to relax.

He was out of Hell and into Heaven.

If he could call the little apartment him and his Mom shared 'Heaven'…but anywhere was better than 'Sandwich City'…

Remote in hand, the brunette flipped through the channels until he stopped, a yawn escaping his lips. Appearing on the screen was two little pudding cups dancing to a hypnotic beat and a man in a chocolate pudding suit suddenly stood in front of them, grinning like a maniac.

"Have you missed out on the BEST SALE EVER! Well, there's only a few more hours left until our AWESOME sale ends! Buy one get THREE FREE on famous 'Moogle Chocolate Pudding'! Sadly, the company making 'Moogle Chocolate Pudding' has finally reached the end and this is the LAST DAY they are selling them! Hurry and get to the best grocery store on the planet 'Grocery City'! Only a few hours left!"

Sora's eyes widened and his stomach seemed to growl with anticipation.

Chocolate pudding…

He hadn't had chocolate pudding since he was really little…hmmm…and that was the last brand of chocolate pudding his Mom gave him before she said it wasn't good for his teeth…

Which he objected to **_obviously_**…

Anyway, Chocolate Pudding sounded **_really_** good right about now…

"Well…I guess I'll be getting some pudding then. I'll run to the store and come back before Mom gets home!" Grinning, Sora checked for his wallet and his keys. Walking out the door and locking it on the way out, Sora rushed toward the grocery store, hoping there would still be more pudding once he arrived.

Arriving at 'Grocery City' in record time, Sora panted as the double doors automatically opened for him. Feeling the air conditioner cooling his heated skin, Sora smiled and glanced around the clearly busy store. He frowned, looking for the chocolate pudding.

I haven't been here in so long…usually Mom goes shopping…

"Ah-ha!" Seeing the different sets of puddings as Sora searched practically the whole store, he searched with his eyes for the correct pudding, until he reached a big gape in the pudding section and knew instantly that he was in trouble.

"Aww…there's no more…"

"Hehe! I got the last one! I can't wait to get home and eat them…but damn! I'm sad to see them go…"

Glancing at a teenage girl that looked at least a year older than him from the corner of his eye, Sora spotted the exact pudding he was looking for tucked under her arms. He studied her as she turned to look at him. Probably feeling his heated gaze on her back. Her ebony hair was cut into a stylish cut and her big brown eyes stared at Sora with a hint of annoyance.

"Whatcha lookin at kid?" The girl watched as Sora switched his gaze from the pack of pudding to the girl holding it and he frowned as she shrugged and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Rushing to her side, Sora took out his wallet and stood in front of her. "How much do you want for it!"

"Huh?" What the hell did this kid want?

"For the pudding! The **_pudding_**!"

She grinned at the desperation in his cobalt eyes and she shook her head, brushing past him. "Forget it kid, I live off this stuff! Anyway, it's the **_last _**one. I'm going to enjoy it."

Shoulders slumping, Sora glared at the backside of this girl getting away with **_his_** pudding.

Oh no you don't…

Pouncing on the girl, Sora clung to her arm and pleaded with his blue eyes to give him the pudding. She pushed him off roughly, cursing at him for being 'a fucking idiot' and she flipped him off as she rounded the corner to go to the next aisle.

Damn it…that was MY PUDDING!

Just to make sure that really **_was _**the last pudding; Sora checked the rest of the aisle, stopping as he reached the cake mix.

Well…this sucks…that stupid girl really did take the last one…

Glancing back towards the spot in which the pudding was suppose to be, Sora blinked and grinned as he watched a silver-haired boy putting away some more pudding. Squealing like an idiot, Sora rushed over, only to be disappointed as the boy was just trying to fill the hole with another type of pudding.

Aww…I guess there really isn't any more pudding…and I really wanted some 'Moogle Chocolate Pudding' too. It's been so long…

Hearing a small 'ahem', Sora looked to the side to meet green eyes, staring at him intently. The brunette backed up as the silver-haired boy motioned for him to move. Sora blinked, frowning slightly.

I could always ask this kid…I mean…he **does** work here…he should know!

"Excuse me?"

The silver-haired boy turned to face Sora and Sora gulped, wide-eyed as green eyes peered at him. Sora scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Are you gonna say something or am I gonna have to wait another century for you?" The slight annoyed tone in the silver-haired one's voice startled Sora, since all he wanted to do was ask a simple question.

"Um…do you have anymore chocolate pudding?"

The other boy rolled his eyes and shook his head, silver locks shifting from side to side as he did so. "Look around…you **_are_** in the pudding section…"

Pouting, Sora glared at the rude teen. This boy had to be at least one year older than him, if that. Why was he being so rude? It wasn't as if Sora was **_trying_** to annoy him. He was a customer! He had the right to ask questions!

"Very funny…" Sora retorted, crossing his arms. "I'm looking for 'Moogle Chocolate Pudding'."

The silver-haired boy gave Sora a look as if to point out his stupidity. "If you don't see it then we don't have it…"

"Why are you being so rude?" Poking the older boy in the chest, Sora looked at the boy's gray shirt and read: 'Riku' on the blue name tag.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid, then I wouldn't be so rude, kid. Just because I work here doesn't mean I have to be nice to you…"

Wow…he must really hate his job…but wait! I hate my job, but I'm still nice to **everyone**! Whatever…all I want is some chocolate pudding and then I won't even give him a second glance…

Though that looked hard to do…since Riku **_did_** look nice in his uniform that showed off his muscular form quite nicely…

Gah! Stop thinking about him like that!

"Look Riku…" Sora watched as Riku snapped his head up, glaring at the brunette for being smart enough to read his nametag. "Can you just check to see if there is anymore?"

Silence.

Sighing, Riku shook his head. "I already know there isn't anymore."

"How? You haven't even looked yet!" Leaning against one of the shelves, Sora yelped as the shelf collapsed and pudding packets fell on top both of the startled boys. Pushing Sora out of the way, Riku got hit with most of them and people on the ends of the aisle gasped as the last package of pudding fell on Riku's head. The seething boy slowly turned his head to gaze at the brunette, hands balled up into fists.

"Oops…" Sora chuckled nervously, grinning sheepishly.

Chest heaving with fury, Riku was about to pounce on Sora to choke him to death when his boss entered the scene.

"RIKU!"

Tensing up, Riku's green eyes widened, turning slowly around to gaze at his enraged boss. Cid gave Riku the scariest look Sora had ever seen and Sora instantly felt sorry for the silver-haired teen.

"Get this fucking mess CLEANED UP!"

Riku nodded numbly, as his boss turned on his heel and stomped off. Sora watched Riku as the older boy bent down and gathered pudding in his arms, trying to hurriedly pick them all up.

Sora bent down as well to help, but Riku growled pushing him away.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need anymore **_help_** from you…"

Sora felt hurt at those stabbing words and huffed, stubbornly bending down to help the other boy once again.

This time though, Riku didn't complain.

Sighing with satisfaction, Sora nodded at a job well done. "Well…I guess that's it…"

"Yeah…thanks…"

Sora giggled, waving the matter off. "Nah, it was no problem. After all…I did cause it to happen!"

Riku rolled his eyes, observing the brunette's big smile. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hey! I'm not much younger than you!" Crossing his arms in a pout, Sora stuck out his tongue, causing Riku to chuckle.

"I doubt that."

"I'm Sora."

"Hmmm…" Riku smirked, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "You said you wanted chocolate pudding right?"

"YEAH!" Grinning, Sora's eyes lit up instantly, but then his shoulders slumped. "But…there is no more…"

"What if I said I had the last cup of your precious 'Moogle Chocolate Pudding'?"

"Are you serious!" Practically pouncing on Riku, Sora beamed. "Give it to me!"

Pushing the joyous brunette away from him, Riku shook his head, sliding his hand into his pocket. Taking the pudding cup out of his pant's pocket, Riku studied it as if to establish how much it was really worth. "What do I get if I gave it to you?"

Be cunning Sora…this could be your only chance in getting this pudding…

"A pat on the back?"

Riku rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Nah. If I was going to get that, I'd give it to a hobo."

NO! I NEED IT MORE THAN A HOBO!

"How about some money!" Hope gleamed in Sora's eyes, only Sora got shot down again.

"Nope…I get paid for working here and my dad is a rich mother fucker, so I don't really need money."

"A hug?"

Do you even swing that way kid?

"Hmmm…how appealing. I'll give it to my mom then, I can get a kiss **_and_** a hug for this baby." Riku's finger traced the body of the cup of pudding and Sora frowned, eyes locked on the pudding.

"What do you want for it!" Desperate now, Sora missed that smug smirk on the older boy's lips.

You…

"I don't know…all your offers suck ass." Peeling the wrapping back, Riku stuck a finger in the dark substance as a lady with a cart passed by, not even sparing a glance at the two boys. Licking his lips, Riku stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked, making Sora's eyes widen in the process.

HE'S EATING MY PUDDING!

"HEY! I WANT THAT!" Attempting to pounce on Riku to get what he wanted, Sora only managed to fall flat on his stomach, as Riku gracefully moved to the side.

"Yum…" Dripping his finger back in, Riku's tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked his finger, seductively and Sora gulped.

Shit…that's my pudding! HE'S DOUBLE DIPPING, it's gonna be contaminated with his germs! NOOO!

They went on like that for at least five more minutes until Riku flashed a small grin towards Sora, backing away from the brunette to lead him elsewhere.

"You know…" Riku chuckled, smirking at the angered brunette. "I'm almost done with the **_last _**cup of pudding."

Why the hell don't I just buy another type of pudding? At least I won't be so angry with this dumbass!

But Riku was pushing his patience…and the silver-haired boy was practically challenging him to get the 'last' cup of pudding…

Sora never backed down on a challenge…

"ARGHH!" Watching the smaller boy charge towards him, Riku's back hit a door and as he pushed back, the silver-haired teen entered the back of the store.

And by the looks of it…

It was completely deserted for the time being…

Perfect…

The door shut behind the two, as Sora entered the storage area as Riku led him on. The silver-haired one continued to lead Sora towards a freezer that was just a few more steps away, plan formulating in his mind.

If I get him in there…I can have him **all** to myself…

"Well…" Back hitting the metallic wall of the freezer, Riku's hand grasped the handle. "I'll give you it, only on **_one _**condition…"

FINALLY!

Standing in front of Riku, Sora's eyes were locked onto the half-eaten pudding as Riku opened the freezer door, pulling it to the side.

"Help me with some things in the freezer and I'll give it to you."

Sora was slightly taken back by the request. What was he? A dog complying to his master's wishes over a stupid bone.

Damn, didn't that size up this situation nicely?

"Are you up for the challenge, kiddo?" Snapping Sora out of his thoughts, Riku could see the boy was arguing with himself, taking in the pros and cons of this situation carefully. "Because if your not…I'll just finish it up right now and--"

"NO! I'll do it!" Flailing his arms around in the air, Sora rushed into the freezer, moving the plastic drapes that hung in his way, very eager to finish the job quickly to get his prize.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

Sora hated the dark…

Looking for a way out (and not seeing Riku anywhere), Sora knew he was definitely trapped…what as he going to DO!

Slowly panic was setting in and Sora tried to find a switch to open the door because every freezer had a button to open the door…right? RIGHT!

Ah…who was he kidding? He was probably going to turn into a living Popsicle before he got out of this stupid freezer.

It was all the pudding's fault!

"Riku? Riku, where are you?" Wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm, Sora yelped as he felt unexpected warmth at the nape of his neck. Sucking in a cold breath, Sora turned, hands grasping for whatever had caused the warmth.

Hmmm…this shirt sure felt nice…

WAIT! SHIRT!

"RIKU?" Pulling the shirt closer to him, Sora whimpered as he heard a small grunt in reply. "What happened!"

Thankfully, Sora couldn't see the grin tucked on Riku's lips. "I accidentally closed the door behind us…"

I'm not going to say sorry though…being next to you kiddo is all I need…damn…and I don't even know the damn kid. Heh…what has gotten into me lately?

"R-R-R-Riku…I-I'm c-cold…" Nuzzling into Riku's warmness, Sora sighed, feeling his ears begin to numb.

Shit…that's not good…

"I know…" Pulling the boy closer, Riku rested his head on Sora's nest of hair, abruptly feeling guilty for putting the brunette in such discomfort.

Well…I know a way to warm both of us up…

"Riku?"

"Hmm…" Pulling away, Riku smiled, though it went unseen by the brunette. "What's up?"

"Are we gonna get out alive?"

Stupid naïve kid…

"Hmmm…I don't know…you tell me." Closing the gap between the both of them, Riku seized the younger boy's lips in an awkward and rather clumsy kiss (due to it being so dark) and the brunette pulled away, entirely surprised by Riku's bold action.

Whoa! He kissed me…what am I suppose to do? Get angry? Spit in his face? Well…the latter probably won't work because I can barely see him…maybe-

"Hey kiddo, did your tongue freeze off?"

Sora pouted, rolling his eyes. "N-No! I-I'm just c-cold. How about we find a way out?"

How about fat chance…

"Hmmm…I'll warm you up." Wincing at the sudden contact of Riku's cold hands, Sora felt warm lips on his own. Contemplating how the older boy's lips were warm though was another matter as Sora was thrown out of his thoughts by cold fingertips grazing against his bare arm, rubbing them in an attempt to fend off the cold.

But that was kind of hard since obviously they were in a freezer…

However, Riku was enjoying his plan quite nicely. A little make-out session, then hooking up with the brunette again and then afterwards going home and thinking about the day's events.

Pretty simple, right?

Only thing was…

He forgot were that stupid switch was to open the freezer door from the inside…

Shit…

Body heating up, Sora moaned into the kiss as Riku temporarily forgot that massive problem as the brunette and himself were currently having a tongue war. Skillful hands freely roaming anywhere they pleased, Riku smirked into the kiss as the brunette moaned his name. Just as Riku was about to pull away to breathe, Sora pulled him closer, hands creeping into the older boy's pant's pockets, more or less to keep his hands from freezing.

Still…Sora could still have fun, right?

Riku's eyes snapped open and his green eyes widened as he could feel the hands in his pants rub his clothed thigh.

Whoa…this kid's really good…and I thought I was dealing with an amateur.

"R-Riku?" Exhaling an almost painful breath, Sora frowned as he saw his breath take flight as a puff of cold mist.

"Y-Yeah…" Riku stuttered more or less from the feeling of being caressed. "What is it?"

"C-Can we go n-now? Is t-there anyway out?"

Gritting his teeth, Riku pulled those pleasurable hands out of his pants, reluctantly and he turned his back to Sora, feeling the wall for that one measly button.

Come on button…you're my ticket to getting this brunette's phone number…

Feeling something other than the wall of the freezer, Riku grinned as he felt that button beneath his fingertips. _Thank you Almighty Button._

"Alright. I found it." Pushing the button, the heavy metallic door opened and the lights came back on. The silver-haired one turned to the brunette and a smirk slowly eased onto his face.

Sora looked like a deer caught in headlights as the light flashed into his eyes. He blinked a few times before his gaze settled on Riku and he smiled, those lips enticing Riku to rush up and pull Sora into a lip lock.

Yeah…maybe next time.

"Are you coming or are your limbs frozen solid?"

Riku felt that cute little glare aimed at him, but he turned his back on Sora, feeling the warm air kiss his skin as he stepped out of the freezer.

Much better…

The brunette slowly eased his way out of the freezer as if his limbs were indeed frozen. Leading Sora out of the storage area, Riku grinned as he saw another bag boy look at him, wide-eyed as he was putting some hotdogs in there rightful place.

"Dude! Did you just like freeze the kid or something? He's practically shivering!" Riku laughed at his friend, Zell and shook his head.

"Nah…just giving him a tour of the store, Riku style." Winking at Sora, the brunette blushed, and then something hit him.

The pudding…

"Riku?" Glancing at the older boy's hands, Sora's eyes widened. "Where's the pudding Riku!"

Aww shit…

"I think it's back in the freezer, but-hey! Where are you going?"

"I WANT MY PUDDING!" The brunette quickly dashed into the storage area once again, leaving Riku baffled.

Damn…the kid really wants his pudding…

"Nice friend you got there Riku…" Zell laughed, winking in the other boy's direction.

Riku turned and entered the storage area once again.

And that's where he found Sora, standing in the freezer, plastic drapes against his back. Riku rushed over toward him and saw the empty cup of pudding held gently in the brunette's hand.

Aw shit…it must have slipped out of my hands why'll we were making out…

Just as he suspected as he looked over Sora's shoulder, there was a mass of brown glop on the freezer's floor. Frowning, Riku could hear those few soft words coming from the sorrowful brunette.

"And all I wanted was some Chocolate Pudding…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aww! Poor Sora! XD I bet all of you were thinking he was going to get some pudding, weren't you? Well…that proves that I'm still full of surprises.

Where's the lemon! Umm…I really don't think they would have sex in a grocery store freezer, do you? That would be the **_last _**place I would do the naughty in.

Anyway, I work in a store (I'm not gonna say which one, but they are VERY popular) and I've also worked in a Sandwich Shop (and I'll never eat there again.) and all at the age of fourteen XP. So, I based both stores (and experiences) off of both jobs.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
